


january 31st

by guttersvoice



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they’re both aware from an early age that this isn’t their first life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	january 31st

**Author's Note:**

> obviously their names wouldnt actually be the same as they were but for ease of storytelling ive left them as is

they're both aware from an early age that this isn't their first life. minato lets the knowledge settle passively, a simple truth in their heart that doesn't need to be stated aloud. ryoji pushes his, explores it, makes sure everyone knows. revels a little in how uncomfortable it makes some people.

 

minato lives as normally as they can - withdrawn and quiet and apathetic towards most things, but normal. their skin crawls under the full moon but its fine. the new year brings dread instead of hope but its fine. they're fine. the whispers of dead gods at the back of their mind reach a peak at midnight. night after night. they dont sleep much.

 

they don't let on to anyone so it doesn't matter.

 

when theyre 15 they find out they absorbed their twin in the womb. it doesn't surprise them. they felt like they were missing her anyway.

 

they do well at school but have no interest in further education. three part time jobs keep them going for a bit, but it's boring. after a little prompting from their co workers, they enrol in a college course - mythology and classics. the names they need to learn are familiar before they hear them for the first time.

 

the first day of class, it happens.

 

its a small class in a small community college, so everyone in attendance introduces themselves, each person standing and everyone else craning their necks to peer around the room at each new name. minato barely listens. if they need to interact directly they can learn names then.

 

they miss the name, but they hear the introduction. ryoji's voice resonates right through them.

 

"in my past life, i was an avatar of death and helped the moon almost end the world."

 

their head whips round and there he is. he looks a little different but its him its him and minato hadn't even known they were looking for him, hadn't ever clearly remembered any specifics, any people, but as ryoji sits back down through the ripple of laughter at his wild proclamation, their eyes meet. theres wide shock there, but theres recognition, and minato knows they were right. it's him.

 

their hands are shaking. when it comes to their turn they state their name and sit back down and say nothing more for the rest of the hour.

 

at the end, when they get up, he's there beside them, eyes wet and gleaming and blue as the sky. minato doesnt speak.

 

"i never thought i'd find you again," ryoji says.

 

minato holds him, buries their face in his shoulder and breathes in. he smells familiar and right, and minato feels home.

 

they dont go to classes for the rest of the day. minato's apartment is closest, so they lie next to each other on their bed, holding hands, and talk about before and about now. ryoji has parents, a family this time, but he doesn't sound happy about it when he brings them up. he pushes minato's hair out of their eyes and tells them that knowing they might be out there somewhere is all that's ever really kept him going.

 

minato doesn't say it, but they're pretty sure ryoji is the reason they're still alive, too. they don't say it aloud, but they press a kiss into the corner of that crescent-moon smile. it's enough for ryoji to understand, they think.

 

night falls, and the moon beats full and round, and ryoji lights up with life, and minato is able to forget the once-a-month creeping fear while they sit cross-legged on the bed eating takeout with the most important person in the world.

 

at midnight, ryoji kisses minato, and almost completely distracts them from the crescendo of non-being's voices from inside of them.

 

they hadn't even told him about that.

 

both of them cry a little bit. they fall asleep curled up, mirror images of one another. they wake up together, and both reach to touch the others face, barely believing they're real.

 

but they are. solid and real and together again. its january 31st and the world has started.

 


End file.
